


¿Dónde vamos de aquí?

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Drinking, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Siempre tienes sed, desde que has vuelto a Hogwarts. Es la felicidad de estar en ese vertedero, pienso.”





	¿Dónde vamos de aquí?

**¿Dónde vamos de aquí?**

Estaba noche.

No sabía exactamente qué horas fueran, ni pudiera establecerlo por la posición de la luna en el cielo; había un espeso manto de nublas que hacían Hogsmeade aún más oscura de lo que fuera normalmente.

Slughorn suspiró.

Iba a ser la enésima noche compartida con sus dudas, sus miedos y su querido alcohol, lo que funcionaba como medicina contra los pensamientos que no quería enfrentar. Y funcionaba siempre, y malditamente bien.

Se dirigió con paso cansado hacia el Cabeza de Puerco; lento, como siempre, casi fingiendo con sí mismo de no querer realmente ir. Una de las muchas mentiras que se contaba.

Abrió la pesante puerta del pub, no sin dificultades, y saludó a Aberforth con la cabeza; se sentó a una mesa, lejos de las ventanas que miraban a la calle.

No que lo preocupara ser visto allí, dado que raramente esa parte de Hogsmeade estaba frecuentada por otros profesores de Hogwarts, que preferían de lejos el aguamiel de Rosmerta, el calor casi familiar de Las Tres Escobas.

Le gustaba a él también ir allí durante los fines de semanas invernales, cuando todo el castillo parecía estar en el bar, y él se sentía feliz de estar rodeado de estudiantes, ruidosos y alegres.

En momentos como esos, sin embargo, cuando la noche caía y las calles estaban desertas, la Cabeza de Puerco estaba bueno para los, como a él, que tenían muchos pensamientos y mucho de esconder.

“¿Lo usual?” le preguntó Aberforth, interrumpiendo su tren de pensamiento. Horace asintió brevemente, dejando que su mirada vagara por lo largo del pub, casi deserto. Se asustó cuando el hombre bajó una botella de Whisky de Fuego en la mesa, poco delicadamente.

“Pensativo como siempre, ¿no?” murmuró, con su solita voz brusca. Slughorn bajó la cabeza en acuerdo, volando por el vaso en cuanto fue lleno.

Tragó el líquido ámbar en único sorbo, y después levantó la mirada hacia Aberforth, que reía bajo.

Tratando de poner un aire de dignidad, le quitó la botella de las manos, versándose rápido otro vaso.

“Tengo sed.” declaró, casi con indiferencia, mientras seguía bebiendo más lentamente.

No tenía gana de mostrar con sus gestos la urgencia que sentía, pero se daba cuenta de cómo su expresión lo traicionara. Por alguna razón, desde unos meses parecía que el número de arrugas en su cara había aumentado, que sus ojeras se hubieran acentuadas, que todas sus sonrisas fueran falsas, culpables.

Hizo muecas cuando Aberforth, después de haber tomado otro vaso por la barra, se sentó enfrente a él, versándose un poco de whisky.

“Siempre tienes sed, desde que has vuelto a Hogwarts. Es la felicidad de estar en ese vertedero, pienso.” ironizo, sin mirarle la cara, tragando el vaso como Horace acababa de hacer.

“Me gusta enseñar.” contestó, rápido. “Y soy feliz de haber vuelto, sabes que tenerme como profesor puede abrir camino a muchos estudiantes, no sería la primera vez...” estaba a punto de perderse en uno de sus discursos autocelebrativos, cuando la realidad cayó sobre de él. Suspiró. “Quizás sólo soy demasiado viejo, eso es todo.” terminó, sin osar mirar el otro en los ojos.

La risa de Aberforth retumbó entre las estrechas paredes del pub, asustando otra vez a Horace.

“¡Viejo! Todos envejecemos, ¿verdad? Tú estás viejo, yo estoy viejo... también ese loco de mi hermano está viejo, aun no lo dijeras mirándolo.” apoyó violentamente el vaso en la mesa. “¿Sabes qué dice él? Dice qué un hombre sólo está viejo cuando los arrepentimientos en él superan los sueños.” sacudió la cabeza, dudoso. “Vete a saber lo que significa. Albus siempre se ha divertido mucho a hablar de manera criptica, y yo he renunciado a descifrarlo mucho tiempo atrás.” su expresión se nubló. Se puso en pie, volviendo detrás la barra, dejando a Slughorn más pensativo que antes.

Hablar de Albus lo había enojado, dado que era uno de sus problemas más urgentes. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar de pensar en las palabras que acababa de decirle Aberforth.

_Un hombre sólo está viejo cuando los arrepentimientos en él superan los sueños._

Supo de haber superado el límite de la sobriedad cuando le pareció que esas palabras fueran dirigidas a él.

Albus Dumbledore... el hombre actuaba de una manera que no tenía éxito de entender. Y no entender lo que tuviera en la cabeza, lo hacía sentir constantemente cazado. Su culpa lo perseguía, durante todos sus pasos, y todo lo que podía hacer era ir a Hogsmeade y tratar de alejarla con el whisky.

Patético. Decididamente patético.

Un hombre sólo está viejo cuando los arrepentimientos en él superan los sueños.

La mirada perdida dentro del vaso, Slughorn reflexionó.

Pensó en como la vejez lo hubiera sorprendido, durante su camino. Pensó en sus sueños, antes de darse cuenta que no los tenía desde hace mucho tiempo. Sólo tenía suaves deseos, simples: deseaba una tranquilidad que creía de mereces, deseaba de poder vivir sin el temor que las personas _equivocadas_ llamaran a su puerta.

Y para realizar, al menos en parte, este deseo, había elegido de callarse.

Había elegido de no revelar nada que pudiera hacerlo quedar mal con los otros, y especialmente con sí mismo.

Porque se avergonzaba de lo que había hecho, se avergonzaba horriblemente.

_Un hombre sólo está viejo cuando los arrepentimientos en él superan los sueños._

Y él, en ese momento, se sentía saturado de sus arrepentimientos.

Suspiró, moviendo absorto la mano, mirando al líquido ámbar girar sin parar en el vaso. Después bebió, otra vez.

Sus arrepentimientos, así como sus estúpidos y fútiles deseos, ahogaban en ese whisky.

Estaban rellenados de eso, así como su cabeza que rechazaba de olvidar cada pensamiento.

Sólo era un viejo, que quería ser dejado en su tranquilidad, pero tuvo que darse cuenta que no podía existir en paz hasta que tenía su mente a perseguirlo. 

Un viejo, llegado a un punto de su vida donde no podía más sofocar sus arrepentimientos.

Dumbledore... cuanto pensaba, el hombre. Cuanto tenía éxito de jugar con los seres humanos, hasta llevarlos donde los quería.

Comenzaba a sentirse ebrio. De esa embriaguez que no lleva euforia, sino amargura.

Suspiró, cerrando brevemente los ojos.

Iba a pensarlo otra vez, con mente clara.

Por ese momento, sólo quería quedarse allí, bebiendo y observando las calles desertas de Hogsmeade, tratando de concentrarse en el vacío que pendía en su vida como una espada de Damocles.

Un hombre sólo está viejo cuando los arrepentimientos en él superan los sueños.

_Sólo eres un viejo, Horace_ dijo a sí mismo.

Un viejo que sólo poseía su arrepentimiento y una botella de whisky.

No iba a escaparse de ninguno de los dos.


End file.
